blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze and the Magic Genie/Gallery/2
Flying carpet ride S4E18 Blaze and Genie search the desert.png S4E18 Genie calling for the wishing jewels.png S4E18 Genie "where could you be?".png S4E18 AJ reminding about the jewels.png S4E18 Diagram of wishing jewels.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie looking around.png S4E18 Blaze "Hey, look!".png S4E18 Blaze spots something shiny at a castle.png S4E18 The green jewel is somewhere here.png S4E18 Where's the green jewel.png S4E18 Green jewel found.png S4E18 AJ "some way to get up there".png S4E18 Genie spies something.png S4E18 Flying carpet ahead.png S4E18 Genie orders the carpet to fly.png S4E18 Carpet doesn't fly.png S4E18 The carpet is only half.png S4E18 We need the other half.png S4E18 AJ notices something.png S4E18 Carpet pieces.png S4E18 Genie "But how are we gonna".png S4E18 Blaze "that makes the carpet symmetrical".png S4E18 AJ "Yeah!".png|Yeah! S4E18 Symmetry diagrams.png S4E18 Blaze choosing a carpet piece.png S4E18 Not symmetrical.png S4E18 Blaze chooses another carpet piece.png S4E18 Genie taking the wrong piece away.png S4E18 Now it's symmetrical.png S4E18 Carpet fixes itself.png S4E18 Carpet flies around Blaze and Genie.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie get on the carpet.png S4E18 Carpet starting to fly.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie fly the carpet to the castle.png S4E18 Carpet suddenly stops.png S4E18 Genie realizes the carpet stopped.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie get off the carpet.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie spot another carpet half.png S4E18 Second half of carpet.png S4E18 Blaze "If we find the other half".png S4E18 Genie selecting a carpet piece.png S4E18 The carpet is symmetrical.png S4E18 Second carpet fixed.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie hop on the second carpet.png S4E18 Second carpet flies.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie flying higher.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie hop off the second carpet.png S4E18 We're almost there.png S4E18 AJ "we just need to fix".png S4E18 Last flying carpet half.png S4E18 Blaze "Let's try this piece".png S4E18 It isn't symmetrical now.png S4E18 Blaze "Check out this one".png S4E18 Genie removes the wrong piece.png S4E18 Carpet now symmetrical.png S4E18 Last carpet fixed.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie get on the last carpet.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie fly on the final carpet.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie reaching the top.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie make it to the top.png S4E18 Genie gets his green wishing jewel.png S4E18 Green wishing jewel going into place.png S4E18 Blaze "Way to go, Genie".png S4E18 Genie "just two more jewels to find".png S4E18 Blaze "let's go find those wishing jewels".png S4E18 Genie cheers in agreement.png S4E18 Carpet flies away from the castle.png It's Symmetrical S4E18 Blaze and Genie riding the carpet.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie jump to another carpet.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie riding the second carpet.png S4E18 Symmetrical carpet.png S4E18 AJ looking at a butterfly.png S4E18 Symmetrical butterfly.png S4E18 Butterflies fly and change the scene.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie "It's symmetrical".png S4E18 Genie doing a trick.png S4E18 Symmetrical tree.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie enjoying their carpet ride.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie pass rock sculptures.png S4E18 Symmetrical rock sculptures.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie on carpet front view.png S4E18 Carpet soars into the air.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie approach birds.png S4E18 Symmetrical bird formation.png S4E18 Symmetrical bird line.png S4E18 Symmetrical bird ring.png S4E18 Carpet flies above the ground.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie jump off the carpet.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie drive on the sand.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie zigzagging on sand paths.png S4E18 Symmetrical sand paths.png Let's Make a Wish, part 2 S4E18 Pickle's game show resumes.png S4E18 Pickle beginning the second round.png S4E18 Pickle "to choose another wish".png S4E18 Crusher "Eh, I guess".png S4E18 Pickle "Because this time".png S4E18 Wish pylon rotating.png S4E18 Frying pan.png S4E18 Pickle "you could have a surprise".png S4E18 Mystery wish again.png S4E18 Crusher "I definitely don't want some frying pan".png S4E18 Crusher "the mystery wish!" 2.png S4E18 Crusher awaits the mystery wish again.png S4E18 Pickle "Congratulations, Crusher!".png S4E18 Pickle reveals the second mystery wish.png S4E18 Crusher got 100 mushy bananas.png S4E18 Crusher dumbstruck.png S4E18 Banana pile shakes.png S4E18 Bananas fall.png S4E18 Crusher buried under the bananas.png S4E18 Pickle "Now, that's what I call a wish come true".png A sneaky fox S4E18 Blaze and Genie in a bazaar.png S4E18 Genie looks under a basket.png S4E18 Genie looks under another basket.png S4E18 Blaze "Your blue wishing jewel's gotta be around here somewhere".png S4E18 Let's help look.png S4E18 Zoom through bazaar.png S4E18 Zoom through bazaar 2.png S4E18 Blue jewel found.png S4E18 Fox appears.png S4E18 Fox taking the jewel.png S4E18 Fox escapes with the jewel.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie stunned at the fox.png S4E18 Blaze "Follow that fox!".png|"Follow that fox!" S4E18 Blaze and Genie zoom out of the bazaar.png S4E18 Fox running with the jewel.png S4E18 Fox speeds past sand dunes.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie chase the fox.png S4E18 Blaze suddenly slows down.png|I'm feeling a kind of sinking feeling... S4E18 Blaze stops.png S4E18 Blaze trying to drive.png S4E18 Blaze can't drive in the sand.png S4E18 Genie "What happened?".png S4E18 AJ sees why.png S4E18 He's heavy and sinks.png S4E18 The fox is light.png S4E18 The fox can drive.png S4E18 A vehicle that's light.png S4E18 We need a sandrail.png S4E18 Blaze ready for a sandrail transformation.png S4E18 Transformation interface.png S4E18 First part needed.png S4E18 Space frame materializes.png S4E18 Second part needed.png S4E18 Paddle tires materialize.png S4E18 Last part needed.png S4E18 Rear engine materializes.png S4E18 Sandrail transformation complete.png S4E18 Blaze transforming.png S4E18 Blaze the sandrail.png S4E18 Genie "Blazing amazing!".png|"Blazing Amazing!" S4E18 Genie "You're driving on the sand".png S4E18 Blaze "we're gonna catch that fox".png S4E18 Blaze heading after the fox.png Chasing the fox S4E18 Blaze driving on the sand.png S4E18 Blaze flips off a sand dune.png S4E18 AJ wonders where the fox went.png S4E18 Blaze "She must be around here someplace".png S4E18 Lizard gets Blaze's attention.png S4E18 Blaze "It's a little lizard".png S4E18 Lizard tells where the fox went.png S4E18 Help us look.png S4E18 Which is the tallest tree.png S4E18 Fox appears in the tallest tree.png S4E18 Fox in the tree.png S4E18 Fox comes down from the tree.png S4E18 Fox scurries away.png S4E18 Blaze hurrying after the fox.png S4E18 Blaze continuing to drive.png S4E18 Blaze "now where did that fox go?".png S4E18 Bee appears before Blaze.png S4E18 Bee tells where the fox went.png S4E18 Blaze thanking the bee.png S4E18 Which is the tree with the most coconuts.png S4E18 Fox pops out of the correct tree.png S4E18 Fox escapes again.png S4E18 Blaze chases again.png S4E18 Blaze hurrying through the sand.png S4E18 Blaze "Where could she be hiding now?".png S4E18 Crab comes over to Blaze.png S4E18 AJ thanking the crab.png S4E18 Crab tells where the fox went.png S4E18 Which is the tall tree with the most coconuts.png S4E18 Fox appears yet again.png S4E18 Blaze stops the fox.png|"Gotcha, fox!" S4E18 Fox "Not mine".png|"Aww. Not mine." S4E18 Fox "Now I don't get to eat this big blueberry".png|"Now, I don't get to eat this big blueberry." S4E18 AJ "That's not a blueberry".png|"Fox, that's not a blueberry." S4E18 Blaze "It's a blue wishing jewel".png|"It's a blue wishin jewel." S4E18 Fox looks at the blue wishing jewel.png|"A wishing jewel?!" S4E18 Fox disgusted.png|"Blech. That wouldn't taste good." S4E18 Fox gives the jewel back.png|"Sorry for the mix-up." "It's okay, fox." S4E18 AJ offering an orange.png S4E18 Fox takes the orange.png S4E18 Fox "I love oranges!".png S4E18 Blaze about to leave.png S4E18 Fox "Goodbye!".png S4E18 Genie waiting for Blaze.png S4E18 Genie sees Blaze coming back.png S4E18 Blaze turning back to normal.png S4E18 Genie "you're back".png S4E18 Genie "with my blue wishing jewel".png S4E18 Blaze gives Genie the blue jewel.png S4E18 Blue wishing jewel flying in the air.png S4E18 Blue wishing jewel going into place.png S4E18 One jewel remains.png S4E18 Genie "Just one more jewel".png S4E18 Blaze and Genie "Let's go find that last jewel".png S4E18 Genie follows Blaze away.png To return to the Blaze and the Magic Genie episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries